Minecraft: The True Story
by Ender NightBlade
Summary: Story about Minecraft. May include OCs from other stories. Mkay? DONT HATE
1. Disclaimer

Minecraft: The True Story

Just to say that this is mostly my work, but passing thanks on to a YouTuber (can't remember who). So, **THANKS FOR THIS INSIRATION.**

PS. I do not own Minecraft. It belongs to Mojang and, now, Microsoft.


	2. Chapter 1: The awakening

Steve woke in a field.

He knew not how he got there, nor why. But he knew that he had to do something.

Slowly, he rose to his feet. He looked around. Nobody to be seen.

He noticed a forest to his right, a village to his left.

He headed towards the forest to start with. He stopped in front of a large oak tree. Since he had no tools, there was only one thing to do...

He dug his fist into the bark of the tree. Over and over again, until the tree fell.

He collected as much wood as he could be bothered to, then left back towards the plains. Slowly, he built up a small shack. Nothing much, but it was home. He made a table, then a door. He then decided to take a walk into the village.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked this part of the story! Until next time,<strong>_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Rip-offs and big noses

Steve arrived at the village. It was as he expected: neat houses, earthen pathways and small farms. He could even make out a library.

"Hello. Welcome to the village," said a voice behind Steve.

Steve turned.

Behind him, was a small man with a big forehead and green eyes, who was also wearing a rather large nose on his face. His arms were somehow tied together, and when he spoke, he spoke with a heavy, but untraceable, accent.

"Er, hi." Replied Steve. He had never seen such a strange person in his life.

"Would you like to trade?" asked the strange man.

Steve asked what was on sale.

"I can give you one dirt for ten emeralds?" Asked the villager.

Steve grew mad at this. He shouted about where the hell he was going to find emeralds.

The villager read his thoughts, "If you punch me, our village hero will be after you."

Just then, a massive shadow loomed over Steve…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew, what a cliffhanger! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the story!<strong>_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Guardian

A huge shadow loomed over Steve, and, as he slowly turned, he came face to face with...

A big-nosed iron man.

He was five tall, easy, and his huge arms reached almost to the floor. His face was seemingly carved into a permanent manic expression, with black eyes and red irises.

He just stood there. No response to Steve, as he had not done anything against the village... yet...

Steve, still in a state of shock, decided to leave the village for the time being. It wasn't worth the bother at the time.

The sun was setting. Steve knew that he had to get back into his house, and fast. Quickly, he sheared three sheep with a new blade, and lay it over some wood to make a sort of makeshift bed. He lay down and was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so, Steve's first day in this strange world ends. But, when he wakes, he will be in for a shock! That's all so...<strong>_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Creeper

_**Where was I? Oh yes. Steve waking up. On with the show!**_

* * *

><p>Steve woke with a start. There was someone at the door.<p>

At a glance, he could tell it was not quite an average person. It had long moss-green hair and emerald colored eyes. Steve could not tell if it was friendly.

It, which was clearly a he, said:

"Pleasssse… help me…"

Steve grew unsteady. He did not know that there would be any people in his world. Very slowly, he opened the door.

The strange man introduced himself. His name was Creep, and he had been banished by his own kind, the Creeperdom.

At this, Steve drew back. He had heard about creepers from the village. They were silent beings with no arms, normally very shy, but had a tendency to sneak up behind you and, well, blow off your face.

But, either way, Steve was glad to have company at last. He adopted the forlorn creature as his brother, and went on from there…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh look, new friends! But something is bound to happen, right? RIGHT?! Tune in soon for the next chapter. Until then...<strong>_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Further

_**If I upload too many chapters at once, just know that it's for you, my dear readers. You're all amazing. :D**_

* * *

><p>Many days have passed since we last saw our heroes. They have grown wiser each day, with only each other for company. But that is soon to change…<p>

Steve stepped outside. He has grown strong in body and mind, and he now wears armor of steel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crappy intro, I know. Anyway…<strong>_

* * *

><p>As he walked forwards, a boy stepped out of his shadow. This boy had dark moss-green hair and emeraldine eyes. He wore a similar getup to Steve, and he rarely spoke.<p>

These two were practically inseparable. Creep was not only like a brother to Steve; he was also his best friend; his only friend in this strange world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time to introduce our third protagonist…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alex woke up slowly. She looked around, but there was nobody to be seen.<p>

It was then that she realized the she was atop a very tall tree.

Balancing precariously, Alex peered over the leaven ledge she was standing on. There was quite a drop to the ground.

Suddenly, Alex felt something shift inside her body. All at once, she was standing at the bottom of the tree, looking up at the branches. She heard a rustle in the grass behind her, and turned around to face…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loving these cliffhangers! This chapter is very slightly longer than the rest, as requested by someone. Anyway, that's it for now, so…<strong>_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Watching from the bushes

_**Sorry I haven't been uploading anything recently. I've been... Occupied... Yeah... Anyways, enjoy the chapter that has **__**FINALLY**__** been uploaded. Love you guys.**_

* * *

><p>Alex turned to face the bushes. She could just make out two dark figures. What gave them away, though, was the two pairs of purple eyes, staring through the greenish shrubbery. The only other thing that she was certain of was that one of the figures was a girl, about her age.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooooooh! Wonder who those two figures are? One is from another story, and the other is... Well, I'll just let you find out for yourselves!<strong>_

* * *

><p>They rose in unison. The other figure, a boy with night-black hair and a dark grey hoodie. His face was unreadable, but at the same time told stories of sadness and destruction.<p>

Once again, Alex felt that strange feeling in her gut, and saw a model of a tall black man with dark magenta eyes and deep purple pupils. It span in front of her, and at the same time, she heard a voice read out:

* * *

><p><strong>Enderman, the. A tall figure that vaguely resembles a human with unnaturally long arms. It picks up and deposits random blocks and items off the ground, and will attack if looked in the eye.<strong>

* * *

><p>So now she knew. But the beings did not resemble the two in front of her. Except for those eyes...<p>

It was then that she screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooh, tense! We will be meeting these new characters in the next chapter. Well, anyway...<strong>_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Recognition

_**GODDAMIT I'M LATE UPDATING AGAIN! I should stop being occupied and GET ON WITH THE STORY.**_

_**Alex and Steve: Yeah we're getting really annoyed that you are not uploading our story!**_

_**Ender (Me): Shut up. Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter, I am occupied.**_

_**Ender (Alter): You still haven't introduced me. Or most of the others. So GET ON WITH IT.**_

_**Ender: They probably want to read the story now. Sorry about that readers.**_

_**Alter: Yeah. Let's just tell the story.**_

_**Everyone: GET ON WITH IT YOU FAGETS! **_

_**Ender: Ok fine T.T**_

* * *

><p>Ender stared. Just stared. The strange girl had been peering down from the tree, then all at once she was down there and watching back.<p>

Next to him, Andr shuddered. He didn't blame her for it. His cousin was always nervous around new people, and this person seemed... _different_ somehow.

He rose quietly out of the bushes behind which he was hiding. Andr followed behind slowly.

Steve and Creep were walking through the forest, axes in hand, looking for some decent trees to cut down.

Suddenly, a loud shriek echoed through the forest.

Andr clapped her hands over her ears. She had never heard a sound as terrible as this. She felt dead. She saw the light. She...

The screaming stopped. Andr opened her eyes.

In front of her, she saw a tall girl with orange-brown hair and a black hoodie. Andr slowly rose.

The person was a bit shorter than her, but there was something familiar...

"My name is Alex," said the strange girl, "why were you lying down?"

Andr then realized that the girl was, in fact, the same one that screaming a moment ago.

"You were screaming!" Andr retorted.

"You scared me. I can see things... and you are an Enderman, are you not?" Alex replied with impeccable logic.

"I..." Andr began.

Suddenly, Ender ran up.

"Not sure if this is the time, but I can sense two hunters heading this way." Ender looked at Alex. "They heard your scream."

Alex swore under her breath.

* * *

><p>Steve and Creep burst through the bushes at that exact moment, swords drawn.<p>

Alex stared. Andr fainted.

Ender drew his own swords.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shoutout to my first follower, AssassinPerson. I know you have been waiting for this one for ages. I have too! It's been driving me crazy... anyway...<strong>_

_**Ender OUT!**_


End file.
